The Thanksgiving battle
by Skijarama
Summary: Goku offers vegeta turkey,Vegeta refuseds, stuff happens. I suck at smmarys R&R please


DRAGON BALL Z

The thanksgiving battle.

Vegeta was standing on a cliff out in the middle of the wilderness. Dust blew by him in large clouds. "Why Kakarot? why must you always surpass me?" Vegeta asked himself. He lifted up his fists. "Its obvious that i am no match for you now, But if i train more, i will surpass you! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" With that Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan. He extended one hand and let loose with a barage of Ki waves, destroying the wasteland around him. Quickly, he began avoiding the flaming bits of debris that fell from the sky, and blasted them into smithereens. He let out brief, and controlled yells as he sent out more and more blasts. After a moment, he came back ontop of the cliff to catch his breath. "Yet no matter what i do, You always seem to surpass me.

_*Flash back*_

Vegeta stood in his new found power. A golden aura surrounding him. Ahead stood android 19. "Tell me, does an android like you're self ever experience fear!?" Vegeta lurched forward, pounding his fists into the android.

_"there has only ever been one time that i was stronger then you, and that was all cause of a heart virus! So i will never truly know if i surpassed you then, or not..."_

_*flash back end*_

"Yet no matter, I will surpass you! sooner, or later." Vegeta turned his eyes once again to the debris. Suddnly, from above he heard gokus voice. "Hey vegeta!" Vegeta turned.

"What the heck do you want kakarot!?" Vegeta snarled.

"I was just comming by to show you this here turkey!" Goku said as he lifted it up. "And it is for you!" goku said as he placed it on a silver platter.

"You flatter me kakarot! but i have no need of petty gifts!" Vegeta said as he turned away.

"hmm? Well i guess I'll just eat it." Goku reached for one of the legs. Vegeta whirled, Firing a ki blast at Goku. Goku jumped away, and the blast sailed by. Vegeta let out a yell and powered up to super saiyan. He then raised forward, sending in a flurry of punches and kicks. "MY TURKEY! MIIIINE!" Vegeta scremed as he punched goku in the face. Goku turned. Well if thats the way you wanna be about it......GYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Goku also transformed into a super saiyan. Rocks began to lift into the air, and break apart. "Today, i will surpass you! And my prise will be that; TURKEY!!!!!" Vegeta let his power rise to Super saiyan 2.

"Hmmmm...Come and try." Gok said. Vegeta rased forward and sent in a barrage of punches and kicks. All of which goku blocked. Then, as Vegeta was comming in, Goku jumped above him, and slammed a drop kick into his head. Vegeta recovered and turned to Goku. Goku landed a little ways away. Vegeta growled, and suddnly brought his hands together. "FINAL FLASH!" He shouted. The massive yellow blast shot like a rocket at Goku. Goku fell to one knee, lifted his arms, and caught it, holding it at bay. "_Yes, YES!"_ Vegeta thought. suddnly, goku let out a yell, and transformed into a super saiyan 3. Then, with a surge of energy, Goku launched the final flash back at Vegeta. "NOOOO!" Vegeta screamed as the blast striked him.

Vegeta's hair went from gold to black. "You should have taken it Vegeta." Goku said as he reverted back to normal. He turned to the turkey nd licked his lips. Vegeta slowly lifted his head. Goku ripped a leg off of the ckicken and began to eat it.

_"How? How kakarot? You brought me that turkey as a gift, and before i could even have a bite, you stole it from me!"_ Vegeta thought. He coughed up some blood as goku finished the leg, and dropped the bare bone to the ground. Suddnly vegeta stood up. "_I wont let you get away with this kakarot, I WONT LET YOU!!!_" Suddnly A golden aura surrounded Vegeta. Goku, with a wing in his mouth turned to Vegeta. "Hmm?" Vegeta cackled. "HA HA HA HA!!! NOW KAKAROT! YOU FACE THE TRUE POWER! OF THE SAIYAAN PRINCE!!!!" Vegeta's hair grew longer and grew more spikes. "N-NO WAY!" Goku said terrified.

"YES KAKAROT! It is true. I have ascended." Vegeta stood, as a super saiyan three. Vegeta then jumped high into the air. "THIS IS FOR THE TURKEY!" Vegeta shouted. "GALLIK GUN, FIIIIIIRE!!!!!" The blast rased down at goku, he had nowhere to go. "Ve-Vegeta! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!?!?!?!?!" The blast hit gku and he was incinerated. Vegeta landed. "HAH! At last i have surpassed you Kakarot." Vegeta walked forward and reached for the turkey. as he picked it up, it broke apart into a pile of blackened ashes. "N-N-N.............NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

*_Moral of the story. Accept a gift when it is presented*_


End file.
